The Rose
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Time heals all wounds and tends to all things. I do not own either Inuyasha or Ninja Turtles. The story was written for fun.


Author's Note: Recommended Music  
The Rose by Bette Midler  
The First Cut is the Deepest by Sheryl Crow  
I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith  
Dare by Stan Bush

* * *

"KAGOME!" 

He had often yelled out her name like that, especially during times of battle and whenever an enemy had targeted her. Seeing her in danger had often enraged the young hanyou, causing him to fight harder and fiercer. Sesshomaru had witnessed his half-brother's behaviour often enough to know that this time was different. This time the young woman would not be returning to their time ever again. Kikyou had seen to it.

'Foolish woman,' he had thought as he watched Inuyasha's crestfallen face turn towards the undead priestess. 'He may have promised to go to with you but his love truly resided in your reincarnation. He owed her more than what he'll ever owe you.'

"How DARE you, Kikyou!" had come the enraged scream. "You had no . . ."

"Inuyasha . . ."

The scene had played out what could have been considered tragically. Kikyou had reached out for Inuyasha but the young hanyou stepped away. Anger had flashed across the undead priestess's face, but Inuyasha had refused to give in. His loyalty to Kagome had grown strong over the last couple of years.

"You promised me, Inuyasha. You promised me you'd follow me into hell. Your life is mine."

"No," Inuyasha had shaken his head, backing away from Kikyou. "No . . ."

"No?" she had raised an eyebrow at him and took a step towards him.

"I may have promised that, Kikyou," Inuyasha had begun, "but I can't keep it. Not now. Not ever."

"You mean you would have stayed with her?"

"Yes," he had answered. Sesshomaru had watched as their eyes met, Kikyou's face contorted in anger and Inuyasha's posture registering defeat. For a moment, he had believed that his half-brother would give in to her and follow her into hell. Kagome wasn't there to hold him back, to save him as it were. Out of the corner of his eye, he had seen Inuyasha's friends – the monk, the demon slayer, and the kitsune – watching as well. They, too, had believed that Inuyasha would yield. He had seen it on their faces. The undead priestess reached for him . . .

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Before they could react, Inuyasha had shoved Kikyou away from him and dashed off, becoming a flash of red and silver. Everyone had stared at where the hanyou had once stood, dumbstruck. Inuyasha had left them.

'His friends never saw him after that,' Sesshomaru thought as he gazed at the Sunset Shrine, Kagome's home. 'They never would. He told me as much when I saw him some time later, bearing my left arm that had been in Father's grave. Even told me that **I'd** never see him again, either, and he was true to his word. I never saw him again, and never even heard rumour of him. Which brings me here. Why, little brother? Why couldn't you have left the message with the monk and the slayer's descendants? They at least knew her.'

Sesshomaru knew exactly where Kagome lived. Inuyasha had been very forthright with the information, including the year in which Kagome had first appeared in their time and the year it was when Kikyou had banned her back. It had been Inuyasha's intention for Sesshomaru to be there when she fell back – he had even made him promise, knowing that he would have to live up to it. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru had taken a two hundred year nap and had woken only two weeks ago.

Sesshomaru stared at the buildings and the tree that made the Sunset Shrine. Without the tree, he never would have recognized the area. Softly, he sighed, a feeling of sadness filling him. Things had changed far too much for the youkai's taste. The sound of footsteps behind him and a familiar scent greeted him.

"Hello, Kagome," he smirked slightly.

"Sess-Sesshomaru?" came the bewildered reply.

He turned to face her. Then blinked. Before him stood a woman of twenty-one years, not the eighteen-year-old girl he had last seen. Her hair had been pulled up and the clothes she wore fit her well, accenting every curve.

'She's just as beautiful now as she was when I last saw her,' he mused idly, slightly amused at her shock.

"W-what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I'm here to deliver a message to you but not out here. Shall we go inside to talk?"

Nodding her head slightly, they walked up the stairs to the Sunset Shrine.

888888888

"So Inuyasha never followed Kikyou into hell?" Kagome inquired.

"No," he answered, taking a sip of tea. "He disappeared the day Kikyou sealed the well. Your friends, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, never saw him again."

"What about you? I see you have your arm back."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her before staring at his tea. "Yes. I saw him one last time."

"Is that when you got your arm back?"

He nodded.

"How . . .?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Inuyasha had found me and he had been carrying the arm with him when he approached me. He promised me that I, too, would never see him again after that. Said he had no reason to go on."

"You . . . you think he may have given up?"

"It _is_ possible . . . But I never detected any trace of him in my travels after that. No scent of blood . . . not even his scent. It was like he had never existed to begin with."

They sat in silence, Kagome looking out the window as he stared at his tea. He wouldn't have admitted it but he had missed Inuyasha terribly after he had left. A small part of him had wanted to ask his brother to stay, with him, and to let his broken heart, and spirit, mend.

'But I had to hang onto my pride and watch him go . . . What was I thinking?'

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru," Kagome murmured.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, looking up.

"For Inuyasha's disappearance," she stated, her eyes focused on something outside. "I know you didn't exactly like Inuyasha but you were starting to care for him . . . weren't you?"

'How does she . . .'

"Inuyasha made his choice. I only came because I promised him that I would," he said smoothly.

"And I thank you for it," Kagome smiled. "Maybe now I can get some sleep at night."

Their eyes met for a moment and locked together. For that moment, Sesshomaru saw into her soul and felt rather keenly everything she had felt since her return to her own time. The hurt and anguish. Betrayal. Fear. Worry. Anger. Love. Hatred. Confusion. Now her eyes shimmered with gratitude and relief, and Sesshomaru felt his heart thawing a hair as she turned away.

'She's still concerned for Inuyasha. I can sense it,' he told himself. 'She still loves him and cares about him but not like she used to.'

"You still have feelings for Inuyasha," he stated simply. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of red and she smiled.

"I do," she confessed, "but not like I used to. I wanted him to be happy and I finally decided that if it was in hell with Kikyou, so be it. I accepted it and moved on with my life. I just . . . never would have expected him to disappear like that."

"He loved you, Kagome. Never doubt that for a single moment. He just had his own way of expressing it."

Kagome nodded. They sat in silence. Sesshomaru finished his tea then stood to leave. Sitting with the one his brother loved more than life filled him with a grief he hadn't experienced before, not even when his father had died. His brother's legacy.

"I must be going now . . ."

"I wish you didn't have to . . ."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome then nodded. She wanted him to stay for the same reason he wanted to leave. They each carried a part of Inuyasha with them and cherished whatever fond memories they had of him. He would never truly leave them.

"I know, Kagome . . . but I must . . ."

She sighed. "I know . . . Maybe . . . Maybe you could come by again tomorrow?" She kept her head lowered but her voice had betrayed her. Hope had filled her but he knew not why.

"We shall see, Kagome."

With that, he left, not wanting her to see the void that had filled him and consumed him.

88888888

'There, little brother. It may have been three years too late but I've kept my promise,' Sesshomaru thought as he walked away from the shrine. 'May you find happiness, wherever you are. And Kagome . . . We shall see each other again. And soon. But first I must wake up Jaken . . . and Rin.'

888888888

_Three years before, New York City, USA_

"Shredder!"

Oroku Saki, aka the Shredder, groaned to himself as he heard Krang's shrill cry reverberate down the corridor. Granted, he was not in the middle of hatching a scheme to rid himself of the Turtles and to take of the world, like he usually was when the alien bellowed for him. Rather, he had been trying to decipher some ancient Japanese text, text that he hoped would lead him to the Shikon no Tama. He stormed to the command center, a scowl on his unmasked face.

"What is it, Krang?" he snarled. "I'm right in the middle of something!"

"Come here for a moment. I have something to show you."

Saki narrowed his eyes at Krang's smug tone.

'What could that fool possibly want to show me?' he groused as he stomped into the command center. 'It isn't like I haven't seen everything that there is in the Technodrome anyway!'

"What is it?" he snapped just as his eyes fell on a solid black box, a familiar one at that. It had, of course, come with him from Japan several years before and had been in his family since the feudal age. His father had been adamant that he keep it and not discard it. Saki had often wondered why. As his gaze fell on the box, he noticed Krang standing over it, a smirk playing out over his squishy features.

"I opened your box."

"Huh?" He blinked then looked at the box itself once more. Indeed, the lid had been pushed off and every sacred seal had been ripped off. Krang seemed rather pleased with this.

"How did you do it, Krang?" he whispered. "I've taken that box to every monk, priest, and priestess in Japan and none dared to ever open it. The seals burned me whenever I tried. How? How did you do this?"

Krang's smirk grew wider until it threatened to eat his face.

"Saki, meet Kikyou."

He looked up as a young stepped out from behind the alien. She wore the ancient garb that had been reserved for high priests and priestesses during the Warring States era. For a moment, he stood there, his eyes darting from the box to Krang to Kikyou and her soulless eyes and back again. Then his eyes widened.

"K-Kikyou!"

The smile she gave him stole the very warmth from his body. Yet, his breath caught in his chest and his heart began to race. He imagined that he had held her once but it felt like a lifetime ago.

"Naraku," she nodded.

888888888

Escape. That's all he had wanted to do. Escape. Escape from the realization that he could not live without ever seeing Kagome again. Escape from the agony and anguish that had filled his heart and threatened to take away any and all semblances of his sanity. Yet, his heartache had hounded him, taunted him until it robbed him of his strength and his breath. He had run until he hadn't been able to run anymore, unaware of the trap that had been set for him until it was too late. Blindly, he had crashed and another spell had been cast upon him, his breath being sealed inside of him once more.

As the life drained from him and he fell to the ground, he smiled, if only to himself. Fate had finally granted him his wish. He wouldn't have to deal with his heartache or his wounded pride anymore. He'd sleep once more, never to be reawakened for none would ever know of his fate. Vanishing without a trace had been his intention, after all. Darkness claimed him and he welcomed it like an old friend.

888888888

"Why isn't he awake?" a warbled voice demanded. The language made no sense to him and it sounded faint, like his ears had been stuffed then bound.

"It is a spell," a female voice stated in the same language. Though he could barely hear her or make out the words, he knew. He had been found by the very one he sought to stay hidden from.

'No . . . It can't be . . . How . . . No . . . Please, no . . .'

"A spell?" The same warbled voice.

'I have to get away . . . But how? How can I escape? Why are they trying to revive me? Please, Kikyou, just . . . just leave me be.'

"Hai," came the reply. "A spell. An easy one to break as well. I suggest we head to a more open location and set up some barriers. He was always more comfortable outside."

"Unbelievable . . ."

An entire conversation took place around him but he had understood only a single word. With a growing dread, he felt himself being lifted up and carried away.

'The spell is weakening . . . Dammit, this can't be happening! No matter . . . First chance I get, I'll be gone. I can't let Kikyou get near me again. I just can't.'

888888888

A breeze kissed his face, something he had only dreamt about since he had been sealed away. He would have smiled if he'd been able to but the spell still held that much in check. All he could do was listen . . . and feel.

"Everything is ready, boss!"

"Good. Kikyou . . . are you ready?"

"Absolutely . . ."

'What the hell are they saying? It sounds like gibberish!'

"Then begin. I have a plan for our friend here."

His heart skipped a beat as Kikyou said,

"_Me ga samete, watashi no saiai.  
__Shite mo ii hitoiki inochi magareru yokogitte anata.  
__Me ga samete, watashi no saiai.  
__Anato no unmei ni te."_

He waited for the life that had once filled him to enter him once more. He expected to feel his heart beat for real and to inhale his first gulp air. Then a single thought stole through him.

'I'm not your beloved, Kikyou. Not anymore.'

"You failed, Kikyou," came a guttural growl.

'There they go again, speaking that damned gibberish! Doesn't anyone speak normally anymore?'

"It should have worked! He should have woken up when I called to him!"

"Maybe he doesn't like yous anymore."

"Of course he does!" Kikyou snapped. "He promised to go to hell with me! Maybe there's another way to wake him."

She stood close to him. Dangerously close. He could feel her. If he hadn't felt cold already, he would've sworn she was stealing the warmth from his own body. Something brushed against his lips . . .

"Iie!" he cried out, shoving her away. He fell backwards, his life sparked for a single moment then gone again. Grass and dirt greeted him, scraping his cheek as he landed.

"He . . . he just moved!"

888888888

Something happened then. More voices came, voices that challenged Kikyou and whoever was with her, and a battle quickly ensued. Metal hitting metal rang out as well as a few other strange noises but there was something more. He felt it. Someone had come with the new voices, someone with enough power to challenge Kikyou's. A woman.

'It isn't Kagome . . . Who is it? Kaede? No . . . Kaede wouldn't be speaking that gibberish. So who then? Who other than Kagome could be strong enough to challenge Kikyou?'

"We must retreat, Kikyou! That witch will destroy us if we don't!"

"But what about . . ?"

"Leave him. They can't wake him. He's as good as dead anyway."

He heard their footsteps as they ran, muffled echoes they were. He felt the ground shake, violently at first then it subsided. More footsteps approached them and the taking in gibberish resumed once more.

"Who do you think he is?"

"Don't know, Donnie, but we better get him and ourselves out of here before the police arrive."

Four sets of three-fingered hands grabbed a hold of him and started to lift him up. Panic surged through him. What had he gotten himself into?

"Hold it," a female voice commanded. "Step away from him."

Though he didn't know what she had said, he knew she had given a command. They were no longer trying to pick him up or to carry him off.

'They must fear her . . . Hell, I'd fear her, too, being able to take on a miko like Kikyou.'

Gentle fingers glided over his face, touching his eyes, nose, and lips. Warmth spread through him. Lips brushed against his as she commanded,

"_Me ga samete, miserareta hito."_

Thud. Thud. Thud. He inhaled. Thud. Thud. Thud. There were six people surrounding him, four of them smelling reptilian and human, and reeking of human waste. Turtles, he presumed, though he had never been in contact with any before. The fifth consisted of rat, human, and age. Thud. Thud. Thud. He inhaled once more as his blood caught on fire and coursed throughout him. Thud. Thud. Thud. The sixth was that of a woman, her scent consisting of lavender, sweat, and something else. Kikyou had given her a good run. Thud. Thud. Thud. His eyes opened to a greeting of warm, large brown eyes, and a wealth of sun-kissed hair.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu," he whispered. His eyelids felt heavy, like he hadn't slept for a very, very long time.

'But I have been asleep. I just don't know for how long.'

"Do itashimashite," she nodded. "Ogenki desu ka?"

"Hai," he whispered. "Genki desu."

"We have to go . . ."

"One more moment, Raphael . . . Onamae wa?"

His eyes met hers as she helped him to stand. They were leaving. He understood that much, and he knew there'd be questions. A lot of them but he didn't care. He just wanted to rest and he hoped that they'd at least him do that before they asked.

"Inuyasha."

888888888

He had been bathed, clothed and fed by his rescuers. Inuyasha had even been given their names - Splinter, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Torie . . . Torie had been the one to tell him the year he was in and had insisted that he get some rest, even going as far as to threaten any who would not comply with her demand.

'I can still get to Kagome,' he thought as his eyes fluttered open for the dozenth time. 'But she has most of the Shikon no Tama. If I go to her now, those creeps will follow me and take it. I must stay here and fight. It's her only chance. I can't let them hurt her. Hopefully Sesshomaru is talking with her now. Please her be all right. Please . . . And Kagome . . . forgive me. I don't know what else to do. I must stay here. To protect you. My sacrifice . . .'

He rested his head on a pillow, his eyelids drooping. The pillow he rested his head on held the same scent as Torie. Somehow, he found comfort in it and he drifted off.

888888888

"Is he asleep?" Leonardo asked. The other three were busy cleaning up. Torie stood in the doorway to the kitchen, looking at their guest.

"He is," she nodded. "And he's going to need it. Breaking through that spell has worn him out. He shouldn't have been able to break through it."

"And why do you think he was able to break through it, if only once, Torie?" Splinter inquired quietly.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "Probably because he didn't want that woman touching him. Not that I can blame him. There was something very unnatural about her."

"How long do you think he'll sleep?" Leonardo looked at her.

"All night, for sure," she replied. "Maybe even half of the day as well. I can't really tell."

"I hope he doesn't sleep too long," he frowned. "We have some questions that need answering."

Her eyes flickered.

"We're going to let him be, Leonardo," she warned. "Answering a lot of questions right away could aggravate him. He's had a very rough night and he's a long way from home, after all."

"Aye, that he is," Splinter nodded. "That he is."

888888888

_Three years after Sesshomaru and Kagome meet, six years after Inuyasha's been revived . . ._

The first rays of morning light crept into the room, inching their way to the bed and into the eyes of the two sleepers in it. A groan escaped from the man. In the blink of an eye, the blankets flew over their heads, an attempt to stave off the inevitable. A giggle escaped from his companion.

"That's not going to work, you know."

"Oh, hush," he growled, nuzzling her neck and holding her closer. "A guy can try, can't he?"

"There is a great difference in trying and succeeding," came the sage reply. "It's a Saturday. Do you really think the kids will sleep in?"

"One can only hope," he murmured, kissing her lightly on the nape of her neck. He'd been awake for a few hours already but, instead of waking her up, he had lain there, just listening to the sounds of the house . . . and to her breathing. It had become a daily ritual for him but it was always a short-lived one. Either the kids came in and leapt on the bed or one of the dogs came in and whined to be let out. That would be the start of the day.

As if on cue, the sound of little feet running down the hall greeted their ears. The door to their room opened and a tiny body soon snuggled between theirs.

"Told ya," came the whispered giggle.

He snorted as he kissed her neck one more time then peered out. A pair of molten gold eyes and a mane of silver and sunshine stared back. Her white ears flicked happily when she saw him and she grinned impishly.

"Morning, daddy," she whispered, her grin growing wider.

"Good morning, Yuki," he yawned, snagging his daughter in his arms. "Time for us to get up, huh?"

The girl nodded as she snuggled up to him and he got, dragging the covers down to the foot of the bed.

"You heard our daughter. It's time to get up, Torie," he smirked. That brought a chuckle from her once more.

"Of course, Inuyasha," she smirked back, sitting up. "I'll be down in a few moments."

Inuyasha nodded and made his way downstairs, reflecting as he went.

It had been six years since he'd been awakened by the American woman, six long and trying years. Torie had to pull every string imaginable to keep him in the U.S. without having to resort to marriage. Eventually, they had gotten married in two different ceremonies but even then immigration had kept an eye on him. He had learned English just to be able to understand everyone around him and had gotten what Torie had called a high school diploma. Her human friends had been extremely understanding and had helped him through the rough spots he encountered but her mutant friends, the Turtles, were another story.

For the most part, he got along with Splinter-sensei. The old rat knew many things and often spoke with him in Japanese when they saw each other, and, along with Torie, had brought him up to date with world events. He even got along with Donatello and Michelangelo, though Donatello spoke in large words he knew he'd never understand and Michelangelo liked to play one prank too many. Raphael, however, got on his nerves as did Leonardo, though Leonardo to a lesser extent. Leonardo liked to follow the rules a little too much and Raphael . . . well, all he had to do was simply scowl and Inuyasha felt his ire raising. But his life had evened out. Torie and her son, Ryan, had been his lifelines, giving him a focus when he needed one and a direction when he had felt like he no longer had one.

'And now I have a daughter,' he thought as he walked into the living room of his home. 'I have a daughter and a duty to stop Kikyou and the Shredder before he can fully become Naraku again. All we need is the rest of the Shikon no Tama and we can do it. Thank goodness they don't know we're in Philadelphia.' His stepson, Ryan, was at the back door, letting the dogs and cats in. The television had been turned on and Sponge Bob Squarepants played out on the screen.

"Morning, Inuyasha," the boy yawned as he crawled back onto the couch.

"Morning, Ryan," he nodded, setting Yuki down next to the boy. "Ready for some breakfast?"

"Uh-huh."

"All right then. Behave yourselves until your mother comes out."

Inuyasha made his way into the kitchen, silently giving thanks that Torie had also taught him to cook. Within a few moments, he was fixing french toast and coffee. Such was how his life had become.

888888888

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked out the taxi window then yawned. Next to him slept Kagome and Rin. The flight to Philadelphia had been tiring for the both of them, though how Kagome could sleep as they neared their new home puzzled him.

'Still,' he mused as he turned his head to look at her, 'she deserves the rest. The last three years have been trying. Assassins after her and now the Shikon no Tama stolen . . . Makes me wonder what's going on . . . Has Naraku been reincarnated as well? He must have been. That's the only explanation for everything that's happened the last few years.'

Kagome sighed then smiled in her sleep at that moment, eliciting a smile from him.

'Oh, Kagome, do you even know what you've done to me? No. Of course not. No matter how many times I tell you that I love you, no matter how many times I show you, there is no way for you to fully know what you've done. I wonder if Inuyasha ever watched you like this . . .'

"We're almost there," the driver announced, drawing Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. He looked out the window as the car turned onto the sub-division's street. Every yard looked different yet every yard looked the same. The scents of freshly cut grass, roses, and magnolias greeted his nostrils, young children playing with baseball bats and baseballs and adults laughing greeted his eyes, and music and laughter greeted his ears.

'It's a tight-knit area,' he thought sadly. 'They're not going to take well to us.'

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, yawning. Sesshomaru stole a glance at her and couldn't help but smile once more.

'It doesn't matter whether they take to us or not. We're here now and nothing will stop me from protecting her. Now I know how Inuyasha must have felt.'

As the cab driver pulled into the driveway of a grey, ranch-style home with a two-car garage. Flowers grew along the edge of the driveway and along the edge of the house. Sesshomaru and Kagome had discussed it and had hired anyone they could think of to get their home ready. All they brought with them were clothes. Everything else had been taken care of by U.S. residents and Jaken.

'Must have given our new neighbors something to talk about.' He noted the number of people out and staring as they climbed out. Nearly everyone in the neighborhood stood out on their lawns, chatting quietly with other neighbors or staring, except for one house, the house to the left of theirs. The front door stood wide open but the screen door remained close. On the porch rested four large dogs, two smaller dogs, and a black cat. Sesshomaru frowned as he, Kagome and Rin climbed out of the cab.

'There's something unusual about that house . . . an unusual scent . . .'

His eyes widened.

"It can't be," he whispered. Kagome looked at him.

"Is there something wrong, Sesshomaru?"

"N-no . . ." he started to say when the screen door opened and a little girl dashed out to the front yard, one of the smaller dogs giving chase. She laughed happily. Following behind her was her father, a man Sesshomaru thought he'd never see again.

"Yuki . . ."

"Inuyasha . . ."

888888888

"It's a nice day outside . . ."

"Mmm-hmmm," Inuyasha nodded, wrapping his arms around Torie tighter. The television had long since been turned off and the kids were in the backyard, playing. They had curled up on the couch, content to be in each other's company. He kissed her on the neck, counting each breath she took and relaxing to the rhythm of her heart.

"We should go outside and do something . . ."

"Mmm-hmmm . . ." He nuzzled her neck. She turned to look at him.

"You're impossible, Inuyasha."

"Mmm-hmmm," he grinned. Torie laughed as she swatted at him.

"Daddy, Daddy!" came Yuki's squeal. "Our new neighbors are here!"

The young girl burst through the backdoor and ran out the front. Inuyasha sighed and sprang off the couch, careful not to toss Torie onto the floor. His daughter certainly had a lot of energy.

'Must get it from her mother,' he thought wryly, chasing her out the front door.

"Yuki . . ."

He followed her out when three familiar scents caught his attention. His eyes widened.

'It can't be . . .'

"Inuyasha . . ."

Inuyasha turned to see his brother standing in the driveway, Kagome and Rin at her side. He blinked, his heart labouring in his chest. From their expressions, they were surprised to see him as well.

"K-Kagome . . ."

"Daddy?" He felt a tug on his shirt from Yuki. Bending slightly, he scooped her up but stood in silence, unsure of what to say. Six years of hiding so he could protect Kagome felt like they had been washed down the drain. He watched as Sesshomaru's eyes went from him to his daughter then back to him.

"So this is where you've been, Inuyasha?"

He nodded numbly, unsure of what to say next.

"Oh dear. This is quite interesting," a female voice said. "Why don't you come in and we'll have some iced tea? The kids can play in the back, and Inuyasha and I can explain everything that's happened."

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru immediately narrowed his eyes at the woman standing on the porch.

"My name's Torie . . ."

"She's my wife," he murmured, looking at them. "Please. Come in."

Inuyasha waited for Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin to follow Torie into their home before heading in himself. Yuki lifted her head so her eyes met his.

"You know them, Daddy?"

"Hai, Yuki, I do. That's my brother, Sesshomaru. Your uncle."

888888888

"So you've been living here . . . in the U.S. . . . for six years?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded, his hand clasped with Torie's. At one point, it would have angered her to see Inuyasha with another woman but not this time. Not after what they had told her and Sesshomaru about Kikyou.

'Besides, I'm with his brother now. That's got to be just as awkward for him to see that just as it is for me to see him with her.'

"Why didn't you contact me? Let me know you were okay?" she inquired. "You have no idea . . ."

"About how worried you were about me?" Inuyasha finished. Kagome nodded. "I knew, Kagome. Believe me, I knew and I wanted to go to you but . . . I couldn't. I knew that if I went to you . . . that those creeps would follow me, and that would put you in danger. I couldn't do that."

"Then they must be the ones who have sent assassins after Kagome," Sesshomaru finally said, his expression thoughtful.

"It's possible," Torie nodded. "They haven't been able to find us thanks to Donatello and my protection spells. I'm just sorry that my spells could no longer work for you, Kagome."

"Huh?"

"Torie's a witch," Inuyasha explained. "That's why she was able to take on Kikyou six years ago."

"But . . . how were you able to cast the spells if you were here?" she inquired.

"Easy," the older woman smiled. "You gave Inuyasha a picture of yourself and it remained in mint condition while he was sealed. Plus it helps that I, my friend, Josie, and my ex-boyfriend, Ryan, have been to Japan on several occasions."

"Ryan . . . Is he the father of . . ?"

"My son? Yeah," Torie nodded. "I had just given birth to him when I met Inuyasha. And now I have to call Ryan and have him come back."

"Come back? Why?" Kagome asked, alarmed.

"Because Saki will know where you're at, Kagome. It's kind of hard to keep things hidden from him for very long. I'm surprised he hasn't found us already, despite my wards, and Donatello's gadgets," Torie pointed out. "After all, he does have Kikyou with him and a whole slew of alien technology at his disposal. Then again, he may not have bothered with us since he thinks that Inuyasha may have been declared dead. We may have the upper hand on this one."

"You sound like there's a battle brewing," Kagome commented.

"There is. Saki's after the Shikon no Tama."

"He may already have it," Kagome said sadly. "It was stolen from me not that long ago."

"Oh, I don't think he has it," Torie winked.

"How can you be sure?" Sesshomaru asked. "You weren't there."

"Ah, but I know who stole it," she smirked. "And she stole it because, well, I told her to. But then, she was also the only one in her family line who would be able to find where her ancestors hid the remaining pieces."

"Huh?" Kagome looked at her, her eyes wide.

"So one of the monk's and exterminator's descendants lives in the U.S.," Sesshomaru smiled slightly. "And you know her. How interesting."

"Of course," Inuyasha smiled back. "Josie's like Miroku and Sango in every way. It's just like old times!"

888888888

Sesshomaru sat on his front porch, watching as the sun faded into the sky. Inside the house, Kagome was helping Rin to get ready for bed. As soon as the girl was ready, he'd be in to tuck her in and bid her a good night's sleep. As he sat there, his eyes strayed to the house next door where, undoubtedly, his brother was doing the same.

'You've changed, Inuyasha,' he mused. 'You've changed a lot and you've grown stronger somehow. The woman you call your wife . . . she's unlike any other. Just like Kikyou and Kagome were unlike any others. The wounds of your heart have somehow healed.'

Next door, the screen door creaked open and Inuyasha stepped out with the family dogs. Sesshomaru watched as he descended into the front yard and walked over to him, the dogs prancing about. He scooted over so his younger brother could sit next to him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," he said after a few moments of silence.

"For what?"

"For watching over Kagome all of this time," came the reply. "You don't know how much it means to me."

Sesshomaru studied Inuyasha as they sat there.

"I think I do," Sesshomaru stated. "She's unlike any woman I've ever encountered. But then so is Torie. She's the one who managed to wake you, isn't she? How did she do it?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha murmured. "I was already aware of what was going on around me when she and some of her friends found me but I was still sealed. I could hear things and feel them but nothing more. But she didn't call me her beloved, like Kikyou did when she tried. She just called me spellbound spirit but it was her kiss . . . Her kiss set my blood on fire and I knew . . . I knew she wasn't someone to trifle with. She could protect herself and others without even blinking an eye and she was different. But I knew I could trust her. Her eyes held nothing but kindness and sympathy for me, and she took me in when I had nothing to give her in return. I still have nothing to give her in return . . ."

"Except?" Sesshomaru prompted when his brother trailed off.

"My love," came the simple statement. "All she asked was that I learn how to be able to defend myself while I stayed with her. And to smile because a smile could ease anything and it could make your heart feel so much lighter. I just can't explain it any better than that."

Sesshomaru regarded him for a moment then nodded. "You don't have to, Inuyasha. I believe I understand what you're saying."

"You do?"

He nodded again.

"She's a little wiser than what she appears and she, like Kagome, has accepted you for who you are. People like her and Kagome are rare. We should cherish them."

"Hai."

"I am curious, though . . ."

"About what?" Inuyasha murmured, scratching the alpha female's ears.

"Your daughter, Yuki . . . She looks like you when you were her age. No one's ever wondered about it?"

"Not really," Inuyasha shook his head. "She and I are being classified as mutants, like Torie's friends in New York, and not as demons. Most people don't believe in demons anymore. At least, not in demons that you can see and touch. And," he grinned, "it helps that most of the neighbors here are friends of ours."

"Excuse me . . ."

They turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway. She smiled gently at them.

"Rin's waiting for you, Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's smile grew wider then stood up.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, brother. It's good to see you both."

With that, he walked back to his own home, the dogs following. Sesshomaru stood and walked to Kagome. He slipped an arm around her waist.

"It's good to see you, too, little brother. Too bad each moment has to end."

888888888

"Would you quit pacing, Raphael? It's annoying," Leonardo snapped, irritation lacing his voice. "And you know it isn't going to bring Torie and Inuyasha here any faster. They do have young children with them, after all."

Raphael growled. He, of course, knew that. What Leonardo didn't know was that he was NOT waiting for Torie and Inuyasha. He was waiting for someone else.

"I know that, Leo," he snapped back. "I'm not stupid, y'know."

"Then why are you pacing impatiently in front of the door?"

"If you must know," he growled again, "I'm not waiting for Torie and Inuyasha. I'm waiting for someone else!"

Before Leonardo could say anything more, Raphael stalked out the door and disappeared around the corner. He took a couple of deep breaths as he leaned against a wall then slumped to the ground. As far as he was concerned, he didn't have to explain a damn thing to Leonardo. Why couldn't his brother just leave him be every now and again?

'No, that'd be asking too much of him,' Raphael grumped. 'And it's all because Master Splinter chose him to lead us in times of battle. Damn.'

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps and a voice singing, "I got me some chocolate." Raphael lifted his head as Robert stepped into view.

The older man had brown hair that hung just below his ears and a bit of a goatee going for him and dazzling green eyes. Torie had once joked he looked like Will Riker from The Next Generation. He had a penchant for wearing denim jeans, poets' shirts, and hiking shoes. A backpack had been slung over his shoulder and, as he walked into Raphael's view, he popped a small piece of chocolate into his mouth and grinned like a cat that had just done something naughty.

"It's about time you got here, genius," he growled, shoving himself up. "What took you so long?"

"Had to get me some chocolate," Robert replied glibly. Raphael shot him a dirty look, causing him to shake his head. "There's been a change in plans, Raphael. A big change in plans. Torie and Inuyasha are not coming down into the sewers this time. We have to go to them."

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain once we get inside," Robert told him. "I don't want to repeat myself. Come on. I don't want to keep either Torie or Inuyasha waiting. Patience isn't always one of their strong suits."

Not even bothering to stop, Robert walked into the Lair, his form becoming a silhouette against the light. Frowning, Raphael followed him in.

888888888

Kikyou sighed. Before her played a familiar scene, a scene that had brought Naraku down and cost him his portion of the Shikon no Tama. Instead of Naraku, though, it was his reincarnation, a man who went by the nickname of The Shredder. In front of him were her reincarnation's friends – the monk, the kitsune demon, and the demon slayer with her neko demon – and the wolf-demon, Kouga. Returning to the Warring States era and capturing the girl's friends had been no problem for them, thanks to Krang. They also knew that the girl had moved to America with her new boyfriend and his daughter. Now it was just a matter of timing and planning. Kagome would come to New York to save her friends and they would be defeated this time. They didn't have Inuyasha to defend them. They would be defeated and none would be able to stand against Naraku.

Still, Kikyou couldn't bring herself to feel anything as she looked at Inuyasha's friends. No remorse, no regret . . . Hollow. She was hollow inside. The fight had long since fled her. She had lived far longer than what she should have, considering her body had been created out of clay and bones. All because she had wanted to find Inuyasha and make him fulfill his promise to her.

'Release. That is what I wish for now. Release. Why can't I find it?'

"Who are you? And what do you want?" the monk demanded, his words slicing through her thoughts. The Shredder laughed at his words.

"Why, the Shikon no Tama, of course," he sneered. "You made it so only your descendants could find the remaining shards. I know where most of the jewel is. And I'm sure that, once she hears of your plight, she'll come to your rescue and give in to my demands."

'If she doesn't shoot you first,' Kikyou thought. 'I have seen my reincarnation in action. Make the same mistake as Naraku, Saki. It'll be your doom.'

Their eyes widened then the demon slayer's eyes hardened.

"She'll never give in to your demands, you fiend," she snarled. "Kagome is much stronger than you think!"

"Oh, but she will," he assured them. "After all, you don't have that hanyou trash to protect you anymore." He paused for a moment. Kikyou watched as his eyes gleamed, waiting for the right moment. "He's dead."

For a moment, they sat there, not moving, not even breathing. The demon slayer recovered first.

"You're lying. There's no way that Inuyasha's dead."

"Oh, but he is. At least, those idiotic Americans would have declared him as dead and buried him alive," Shredder sneered. "Sad, really. Now . . . where are the rest of the shards?"

"And what makes you think that we'll tell you?" the monk responded coldly.

"They have a legit question, Shredder," a voice interjected. "What makes you think they'll tell you after what you did to their friend?"

Everyone turned their heads to see four turtles standing in front of the door, their weapons drawn. Her reincarnation stood with them . . . along with the eldest son of a demon lord, Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru. All were poised for battle.

'So it has begun.'

888888888

The sound of metal hitting metal emanated from inside as did the sound of lasers blasting. But Robert paid no attention to the sounds. His attention had been focused on his laptop, his job to hack into the building's security and to keep an eye on the battle. Surprise was the key element.

"How's it looking, Robert?"

"He's bringing out the heavy artillery, Jos," he replied. "But they have managed to free the captives so it's still anyone's game."

"Sounds like it's our cue."

"Then let's get it over with," came the quiet statement. Robert looked up from his laptop. Inuyasha was the only one who hadn't worn black, opting instead for his traditional red haori and hakama. The rest of them – he, Ryan, Torie, Val, Sheena, Li, and Josie – were garbed in black, the women wearing their pentacles and carrying their supplies. All of their energy had been sent into preparing for this one moment. The one moment when Kikyou would be put to rest for all eternity. Without another word, Robert shut down his laptop and joined them as they walked inside. The tides of battle were about to change . . .

888888888

Kikyou stared at the blonde-haired woman who had faced off against her. It wasn't the first time she'd seen this woman and had battled against her. If things continued on their present course, it wouldn't be the last, either.

'I'm so tired,' she thought as her opponent approached. Their eyes met for a brief moment and she saw something she hadn't expected. Kikyou smiled a little then nodded.

"This is how it has be, Kikyou," she murmured, stopping the moment she was in front of the dead priestess. "You should have never been brought back. You know this."

"I know," Kikyou replied. "What amazes me is how you know that . . . you're not a priestess . . ."

"Not in the sense that you are, no. I'm not. But I'm also not blind. Release him from your promise . . . and be at peace."

A warm hand touched her forehead and Kikyou closed her eyes. It wasn't going to be painful . . . not like the first time she had died. This woman would see to it.

"Before I go . . . tell me something."

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"Torie," she replied.

"So you're the one he's chosen," Kikyou smiled. "Take care of him. You don't know how special he is."

"I think I do," Torie smiled in return. "Go . . . be at peace. And know that there'll always be a special place in his heart for you."

"Then I release him. May he be happy with you."

Kikyou closed her eyes then drew a breath . . .

888888888

Torie let out a weary sigh as the woman before her drew a final breath and let it out. Her body turned grey then began to crumble. The dead priestess let out a soft sigh as it happened, a sigh of happiness.

She had thought it would be difficult, to try and convince Kikyou to move on, but she'd been surprised. The priestess had been ready to move on, letting go of her deep hatred for the silver-haired hanyou. She'd just needed a nudge, as it were.

'And to hear that he'd always carry her in his heart,' she smiled, turning her gaze to Inuyasha. He nodded some then turned away, the sounds of battle slowly dying. With Kagome holding the complete Shikon no Tama and Sesshomaru protecting her, Saki was having a hard time keeping his troops motivated.

It had been difficult, the decision to have Kikyou laid to rest. Inuyasha had been pained by the thought, even though he no longer wanted to be with her, but he knew that it had to be done. Six years of living with her had finally managed to convince him of the thought . . . that and the deal that she'd make the passing easy for the dead priestess. No one else could assist the priestess but Torie. Part of the healing process, they'd both agreed.

'But it's over,' she thought as Shredder finally called for a retreat. 'Thank the Gods for that.'

When the battlefield had been cleared and they were leaving, Torie approached Inuyasha, her eyes filled with concern. He'd barely said a word since they'd entered the battle. If the looks the exterminator and the monk were giving him were anything to go by, it was unusual. She slid arm around his waist.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "I'm fine . . . I just didn't think it'd end like this."

"I know," Torie replied, kissing his cheek. "But she didn't suffer. Not this time . . . and I think it helped for her to know that you'd never forget her."

"No," Inuyasha shook his head, offering her a tiny smile. "I never could forget her."

"And you never will. Now let's get these kids home, okay?"

"Okay."

888888888

Kagome watched as Torie and Inuyasha embraced, smiling as they did so. Somehow, things had worked out. She had the Shikon no Tama once more, complete and whole, her friends were safe and back in the Feudal era, Inuyasha was happy . . . and she had met someone she had never known before. Sesshomaru.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Let's go home, Kagome," Sesshomaru stated, his eyes on his brother and the blonde-haired woman who had stolen the hanyou's heart.

"Yes. Let's go home. Rin's waiting."

_El Fin_


End file.
